A program of research and clinical study will be designed to explore the barriers to domestic violence (d.v.) prevention and intervention and to enhance the health care system response. Research to date suggests that the current approach of education and protocol development has not been effective to ensure widespread adoption of domestic violence intervention. Recently, some of the health care provider barriers to intervention have been uncovered. It appears that health care providers decide on an individual level to screen for d.v. and intervene. This proposal will assess the institutional factors that can enhance or hinder domestic violence intervention. In the proposed study, screening protocols for domestic violence will be implemented in an ambulatory setting in a health maintenance organization. The personal, environmental, and situational factors that promote or hinder intervention will be analyzed. A review of institutional resources, policies, protocols and clinical practice will be performed. The providers will be interviewed to assess their concepts of barriers to intervention. By applying the theory and research skills gained in the doctoral program and applying these skills to the interdisciplinary enviroment of an ambulatory setting, the applicant will be well prepared to make empirically based contributions to theory development that may improve care of victims of domestic violence.